thunderhammer_comicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Blind Blizzard (Diamond Blud)
"This is pointless," -Diamond, quite alot of the time Blind Blizzard, real name Diamond Blud, is a dragon human hybrid, former member of the Army of Freaks. Now she co-leads the Protectors of Earth alongside her new partner, Seavon. Currently residing in Merlinium with her husband, at Phantom's persuasion. History She was one of three dragon human hybrids bird to the dragon queen Abyssa. She was forced to flee her home with her sisters when it was destroyed by her father Red Kight. They were captured by his troops and experimented on, one experiment in particular resulted in the loss of her eyesight. She was a Co-founder of the Army of Freaks following her twin sister Maria. They eventually dethroned their father and regained control of their homeworld. In the prowess her essence was copied and scattered across dimensions. She ended up in New York, becoming Blind Blizzard and eventually forming the Protectors of Earth. For a breif time she became an almost entierly differnet person. When Seavon recombined her after the aspects of her personality escaped, her air, wings, cloak and uniform bcame black, and she could see again. During this time it was almost impossible to get her angry. This is because her Rage aspect escaped being recombined, and necame a villan in the real world. After relising that Rage had escaped, she kept it a secret from her team, not intialy wanting her darkside back. Plus, without all the btterness, hate and anger represented by Rage, she was having so much fun being happy. But apon seeing ow much destruction and death Rage had caused, she re-merged with rage, and went back to normal. This was deveastationg to her, and she secluded her self from the rest of the Protectors of Earth for a while, often hanging out on the roof, alone. Later, she atched painfuly as, following his attempt at suicide, Saevon became darker and darker. She was finaly able to let go of her bitterness at being blind when Seavon's curse was lifted and he became more outgoing, even stating his love for her. In 2033, she joined Seavon in Merlinium. Personality She doesn't show much of her personality, but is quite bitter about being bling and having to relly on hearing and smell. She also is very brooding, usually wearing her enchanted white cloak, a keepsake of her home. She usually speaks quite emotionlessly and is often sarcastic. Beyond all that, she is a loyal person, and someone whose wrath you don't want to be on the reciving end of. She has secet feelings for Seavnon, but doesn't quite understand that herslf, her main emotions being calm and rage. Though she has noticed that whenever she talks with her affection emotoself, she won't shut up about Seavon. While she was seperated from Rage, se became happy and fun-loving, much like her sister, and wearing the cloak less and less. She also hit on Seavon more often, which only distanced her from him. She proved to still know right from wrong when she took Rage back, though she lost her eyesight again when this hapened, and became devestated, not talking much to anyone anymore, and becoming more brutal and stubborn. Eventualy, she mellowed back out, not talking to much, and began to become more lively when Seavon's curse was lifted. In 2033, she is a loving mother to Phantom, Shadow Rouge and Naenor. RELATIONSHIPS *MARIA BLUD/HURRICANE, Diamond and Maria are twins, as such, they are very close. They often agree with each other and rarely fight. *JULLIUS FIREHEART/VOLCANO, her relationship with Jullius is unsaid, they hardly ever interact exclusivly with eachother. He is her twin sister's boyfreind, so it can be assumed they get along. *SCARLET BLUD/SCARLET DRAGON, Scarlet and Diamond are sisters, Diamond being the elder by two years. They respect each other and are close *SEAVON, Diamond is easy around him, not scowling quite as much and often the one to be the kindest ot him. She harbors secret feeling for him, but, suprssing emotions to not let anger take her over most of the time, was not sure how to interpret them. Since she was split into multipleperaona;ity aspects, then recombined, she had accepted her feelings for Seavon, and when he said he was ready to start a relationship with her, Blind Blizzard happily excepted. She later married and had his son, Shadow. Later, after achivig immorality and leaving the Protectors at Phantom's urging, she joined Seavon in Merlinium. *ASTIL, she never interacted much with Saevon, ofthen accidentaly crushing things when she showed affection for Seavon. Nevertheless, she honored Astil when she died, and even said a few words at her funeral. Powers and equipment *FLIGHT, she has two white fethery wings that allow her to fly *ENHANCED SENSES, she has super hearing and smell, which is how she navigates *VENOM, she has two venomus fangs *CLAWS, she can turn her fingernails into claws *TELEPATHY *TELEKENISIS *SHAPE-SHIFTING, she can cancel out her human DNA and become a full ice dragon. This is setchy, though, as it leaves her mentaly unstable until she returns to human form *ENHANCED STRENGTH, while not nearly as strong as Scarlet Dragon, she can still crush rocks and dent steel with a punch *LONGEVITY, like all the other members of the Army of Freaks, she was injected with a serum that allow her to live indfinetly. This also extends to their ofspring. The serum stopped her phiscial aging arround the age of twenty. EQUPPMENT *'ENCHANTED DUAL DAO SWORDS, a chinese pair of weapons that she has enchanted to help her generate and control ice' *'ENCHANTED CLOAK, a keepsake from her home, hercloak is indestrucable and has a healing factor to its wearer. ' *'MIND MIRROR, a portal into Diamond's mind in the form of a small vanity mirror. This also assists her in summoning her emotoselves (aspects of her personality) to the real world for backup.' *'ARMOR, in dire situations, Diamond equipps a mecha armor armed with millatary grade ammunition. We're talking Iron-Man strong armor here.' 'Weaknesses' *'BLINDNESS, while she can navigate through hearing and smell, these can esily be exploited to confuse her. (Formaly)' *INVOLANTARY POWERS, though not techicaly a weakness, when she is distracted or too emotional, she will accidently activate her powers, inadvertantly crushing important things (and unfortunatly, occasionaly imporant people), as shown when Hurricane brefly quits the Protectors of Earth in a fit of rage, Diamond was shown vacantly thinking while, er, lets say looking because her head was pointed in that direction, at a wall of monitors. When Scarlet Dragon asked if she was okay, she said through gritted teeth, "I don't care, Maria's up and left before. She did it all the time back home, why should now be any different?" While involintarily reducing the monitors to scrap one by one. When she sensed slight fear coming from her little sister, she asked, "What," apparenly compleatly unawarethat she had just destroyed several tvs. Appearence Diamond, like her sisters, is very pale and white-haired. She also posess two large white wings on her back that are a natural part of her body. Unlike her siblings, though, they are pure white, not decorated or streaked with any colors. She is slightly short for the age of fifteen, Her eyes are fadded grey, due to being blind. It is revealed in Scattered that her true eye color is green flecked with gold. She is lean and thin, like a cat. Her usual garb is white lether combat boots, white pants, white tank top emblazioned with a black abscoterran symbol for ice, and a large white cloak, usualy with the hood pulled over her eyes. During the time she was seperated from Rage, her color scheme switched, her hair, wings, suit and cloak becoming black and her symbol becoming white. Her eyes also became their true color. this was chamged back to normal when she re-merged with Rage. She gadualy became more laid back. In 2033, she became the loving mother to Shadow and Phantom Trivia *Dispite being blind, she seems to know exactly what color somthing is. This is because her sense of smell is so strong it can detect color *She is the only one besides Volcano who calls Maria by her original name. Even Scarlet Dragon calls her Hurricane now.